1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to recording systems and paper output stackers used with such recording systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A known recording unit has a plurality of paper output trays. Such recording units are structured, so that, even when an error (i.e., a tray full error) occurs in a paper output tray during use, the printing unit continues printing by outputting paper to another paper output tray.